


Tag 1850

by LucyTheCannibal



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, I have no idea what I´m doing, Inukashi has a mouth, Kawaii, Love, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Reunion, Sexy Times, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi, little Shion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag 1850 war Stichtag.<br/>Shion konnte einfach nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr den Schmerz fühlen, den nur Nezumi hätte lindern können.<br/>Er hatte es satt zu warten, auszuharren, andere sich selbst vorzuziehen.</p><p>'Es tut mir Leid Nezumi. Aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr...'</p><p>I´ll also translate this story into english when I´ve got time ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tag 1850

**Author's Note:**

> Kp warum ich in Deutsch schreibe, aber ich werd sie auch übersetzen ;)

'Tag 1850.

Du bist nun schon über fünf Jahre fort.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du lebst, gequält wirst oder tot bist.  
Diese Ungewissheit zerfrisst mich.  
Jede Nacht lasse ich das Fenster offen und stelle Astern neben es, in der Hoffnung, du würdest wie vor all diesen Jahren einfach vor mir auftauchen.  
In stürmischen Nächten fühle ich mich dir am nächsten, ich stelle mich in den Regen, lasse ihn über mein Gesicht peitschen und rufe nach dir, gegen den Sturm.  
Meine Mutter sagt, ich solle mehr essen, da ich noch dünner geworden bin.  
Inukashi meint, ich sähe so aus, wie eine verhungerte Wasserleiche.  
Erinnerst du dich an den kleinen Jungen, den wir bei der Menschenjagt gerettet haben?  
Inukashi hat ihn nach mit benannt.  
Da ich viel zu tun habe, wohnt er meist bei Inukashi und kommt mich manchmal am Wochenende besuchen oder übernachtet.  
Shion Jr. ist jetzt schon in der Schule, selbst er hat bemerkt, dass es mir oft nicht gut geht.  
Ich habe ihm bereits gesagt, dass ich auf eine sehr wichtige Person warte, doch nicht, dass es mich so zerfrisst.

Ich schlafe wenig, da ich mich in meine Arbeit zu stürzen haben.  
Manchmal schlafe ich Tage lang nicht, da ich Angst habe, von dir zu träumen.  
In solchen Träumen sind wir zusammen, frei von Sorgen, doch dann wache ich auf, in dieser grausamen Realität, ohne dich.  
Wenn ich aufwache, bist du fort, und das sind die schmerzhaftesten Momente meines Lebens.'

"Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen! ES TUT SO WEH! Nezumi, bitte komm zurück!", schrie Shion in den Schneesturm hinein. Er konnte das einfach nicht mehr, wurde immer öfter krank, weil er ständig vergaß, zu essen oder zu schlafen. Er rannte jeder Ratte nach, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn zu seiner Ratte führen. Doch nie war das der Fall gewesen und jedes Mal war das Loch der Verzweiflung in seinem Herzen gewachsen.  
Shion weinte, die Tränen brannten auf seiner Haut. Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Gesicht, ertastete die rote Narbe, welche nun mit einer salzigen Kruste überzogen war. 

"Warum tust du mir das an, Nezumi? Ich vermisse dich so sehr... Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr..."  
Shion hielt es nicht für notwendig, sich eine Jacke überzuziehen, als er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. Besonders leise musste er wegen des Sturmes nicht sein, er wollte einfach nur noch weg, weg von seiner Trauer, weg von seinen Gefühlen, einfach weg...  
Der Wind peitschte durch sein Gesicht, die Wassertropfen prallten auf Shions perlweiße Haut wie Kieselsteine. Doch Shion fühlte nur ein dumpfes Taubheitsgefühl, den Schmerz und die Kälte nur am Rande wahrnehmend. 'Ich werde dich nicht wiedersehen, Nezumi... zumindest nicht in diesem Leben... Doch ein Leben ohne dich ist die Hölle auf Erden für mich! Und durch diese Hölle kann ich einfach nicht mehr gehen... es tut mir Leid... Shion, Mama, Nezumi, Inukashi.... Ich möchte einfach nur in meine Traumwelt zurückkehren und nie wieder aufzuwachen...' Er erreichte einen schönen Spielplatz, der im Sonnenlicht dem alten Spielplatz, auf welchem er mit Nezumi einmal eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht hatte.  
In Shions Augen sammelten sich erneut Tränen, jedoch ging er stur weiter, bis zu einem Abhang, von welchem man den Mondtropfen in der Ferne sehen, und manchmal hören konnte. 

Er spürte mittlerweile seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr, da sich das Taubheitsgefühl durch die Kälte noch mehr ausgebreitet hatte. Er wurde zunehmend träge, sein Kopf und seine Glieder wurde starr und schwer vor Kälte.  
"Nezumi...", murmelte er, als er sich in ein vereistes Blumenfeld legte. "Nezumi..."  
Die Schneeflocken begannen, sanfter zu fallen, legten sich auf seine erkaltete Haut. Shion lächelte bei diesem Gefühl. 'Die gefrorenen Blumen um mich herum sind Astern...'  
Er fühlte die Wärme vollends aus seinem Körper strömen und schloss glücklich die Augen, erleichtert, dass der Schmerz jetzt endlich vorbei sein würde...  
"Nezumi..."


	2. Ratten und Astern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion kann einfach nicht mehr.  
> Es ist ihm egal, dass ihn die Kälte umbringen kann, denn ohne Nezumi ist ihm so oder so kalt...
> 
> ! LEMON !

"Nezumi!" Der Schrei hallte durch das verdunkelte Zimmer.

Shions robinrote Augen starten weit geöffnet gegen die Zimmerdecke... Seine Zimmerdecke. Er war zuhause. Er war am Leben! Wieso?! 

Er wollte nicht mehr ohne Nezumi leben, diesen Schmerz nicht länger tolerieren. 

Er richtete sich auf und wunderte sich sogleich...

Man hatte ihn umgezogen, ihm war nicht mehr kalt. 

Heiße Tränen flossen seine Wangen in Strömen hinab, seine Schultern zuckten, während er schluchzte. 

"Ich will einfach nicht mehr ohne dich leben, Nezumi.", brachte er hervor, schüttelte sich unter seiner Trauer.

Der Albino zog seine Kniee an die Brust, legte seinen Kopf in die Lücke und weinte bitterlich.

"Warum? Warum muss ich dich so vermissen... Dass mich meine Liebe zu dir im wahrsten Sinne zerfrisst...?"

Mit einem Mal schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um den Jungen welcher die Augen weit aufriss und gefror. Eine Stirn legte sich in seinen Nacken und lange Haarsträhnen kitzelt ihn. Shion betrachtete die Arme um seinen Torso, welche in eine leicht ramponierte Lederjacke gekleidet waren.

Ein Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, nach alten Büchern voller Geheimnisse, nach roher Gewalt, Krieg und doch auch nach Zärtlichkeit, Wärme und Geborgenheit. 

Die Person atmete tief ein und aus, Shion spürte etwas nasses in seinem Nacken; Tränen...

Eine Stimme wurde erhoben, sanft, warm, und doch so traurig und gebrochen. "Shion...", flüsterte sie tief. Aber nicht lüstern, wie es manchmal in Shions Träumen der Fall war, sonder zittrig, voller Angst um Trauer. "Shion...", wiederholte die Stimme und der Bann war gebrochen.

Shion riss sich aus der Umarmung und starrte in zwei grau-silberne, scharf blitzende Augen.

Die Luft schien zu erstarren, die Atmosphäre so dicht, dass man sie hätte schneiden können. Man hätte hören können, wie eine Stecknadel zu Boden fällt.

Shion starrte Nezumi an, Nezumi starrte zurück. 'Es ist ein Traum, eine Halluzination. Gleich wird er wieder verschwinden. Gleich werde ich wieder allein sein...'

Die Minuten vergingen.

Innerlich wurden beide immer unruhiger, doch traute sich keiner den ersten Schritt zu machen. Letzten Endes war es Nezumi, der das Schweigen brach. "Shion, ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Prompt kollidierte Shions flache Hand mit seiner Wange.

"Wo warst du?! Warum hast du dich nicht wenigstens einmal melden können?! Ich wusste nicht, ob du noch lebst oder tot bist, ob du in Gefahr bist oder gequält wirst! Ob du glücklich bist... Ob du mich vergessen hast..."

Shion bettete seinen Kopf an Nezumis Brust. Schluchzend sog er den Duft einen der so einzigartig und betörend war.

"Shion... Ich habe so viele Briefe angefangen, doch nie fand ich die richtigen Worte. Ich habe mich nie getraut die Briefe abzuschicken. Es... Es tut mir leid, Shion..."

Er strich mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über das weiße Haar. 

"Ich musste mir über alles klar werden. Über meine Gefühle, über mein neues Lebensziel, dass ich keinen Feind mehr habe. Ich habe nie über eine Zeit nach No. 6 nachgedacht, doch dann kamst du mit deinem grenzenlosen Optimismus, deiner stetigen Fröhlichkeit... Du hast mich verändert, Shion. Mir gezeigt, dass es noch andere Gefühle außer Hass gibt. Das hat mir eine furchtbare Angst gemacht. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit dieser Wärme, die durch dich in mir entstanden ist, fertig werden sollte. Du bist der einzige Schwachpunkt meiner Mauer. Deine verdammte Naivität, dein Mut, deine Loyalität..." Er presste Shion noch dichter an sich. "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt! Das hat mir eine wahnsinnige Angst eingejagt. Dass ich dir so viel angetan habe, tut mir leid, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich habe mir eingeredet, nur ein schlechter Einfluss für dich zu sein, schließlich habe ich dich sogar dazu gebracht, einen Menschen zu töten." "Das hast du nicht zu verantworten, Nezumi.", funkte Shion mit Nachdruck dazwischen. Nezumi sah ihn mit einem schiefen, traurigen Lächeln an. "Mag sein." Er nahm Shions Hände in seine. "Ich konnte einfach nicht länger von dir fernbleiben. Weißt du, jeden Tag habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du in irgendeinen Scheiss gerätst, und wer sollte dann bitte deinen Hintern retten? Bitte Shion, verzeih mir." Ohne es zu merken waren sie sich so nahe gekommen, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berühren konnten, doch keiner wich zurück. Nezumi sah dies als Zeichen, er beugte sich noch weiter vor und zog die Lippen des Weißhaarigen in einen Kuss, der nach einem "Bitte-verzeih-mir-Kuss" schmeckte.

Shion erwiderte den Druck und Nezumi grinste in den Kuss, als er Shions Finger an seinem Hinterkopf spürte, bei dem Versuch, sein Haarband zu lösen.

"Ich hielt's nicht mehr ohne Euch aus, Eure Tollpatschigkeit." 

Shion löste sich von dem Grauäugigen und begann, zu lachen. Er hielt sich den Bauch und lachte aus vollem Herzen. 'Ja, du bist es definitiv, Nezumi.' Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte verwirrt, ehe er in das helle Lachen des Jüngeren einstimmte. Der Größere beugte sich nach vorne, als er sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt.

Wie lange sie gelacht haben, vermochte keiner der beiden zu sagen, doch irgendwann fehlte ihnen einfach die Luft.

Und dann wurden sich beide ihrer Position bewusst;

Nezumi hatte sich über Shion gebeugt, ihre Beine hatten sich miteinander verworren. 

Shions Gesicht war rot angelaufen, und auch Nezumi ging es in der Hinsicht nicht besser. Sie starrten sich in die Augen, Grau in Rot.

In Nezumis Augen konnte Shion sehen, wie ernst der Ältere es meine. Er erkannte die Schuld, den Ernst und die Liebe, die sein Herz auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen ließ. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich zärtlich über die Wange des Dunkelhaarigen, ohne es selbst mitzubekommen, hob er seinen Kopf und versiegelte seine Lippen mit denen seiner Ratte. 

Nezumis Augen weiteten sich erst, er war wie erstarrt. Doch er fing sich recht schnell, erwiderte. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über Shions Unterlippe, bat um Einlass. 

Der Weißhaarige gewährte ihm sofort, stupste mit seiner Zunge gegen die des Älteren, tanzte. Shions zarte Finger fuhren in Nezumis Nacken, zogen den Dunkelhaarigen näher an sich, sodass ihre Lippen wahrlich zu verschmelzen schienen. Shions Hände verschwanden kurz unter der Lederjacke, doch schoben eben jene von Nezumis Schultern, so, dass dieser sich ihr schneller entledigen konnte. 

Die Körper der beiden begannen sich intensiver zu berühren, pressten sich aneinander, suchten nach etwas, das die Anwesenheit des Anderen beweisen konnte.

Nezumis Hände strichen durch Shions Haar, an seinem Hals und an seinen Seiten entlang. Shions Hände wanderten über den muskulösen Rücken, drückten durch das gelbliche Shirt, welches Nezumi trug. Es machte den Größeren wahnsinnig. Er drohte, sich zu verlieren, als er unter seinem eigenen Körper die Erhärtung des Jüngeren spürte und drückte unbewusst sein eigenes Becken gegen das des Albinos, entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen.

Nezumis Augen sprangen bei diesem Geräusch auf und mit einem Mal hatte er sich wieder komplett unter Kontrolle. Sofort stemmte er sich hoch und starrte Shion mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. 

"Shion, was tust du da?", fragte er beherrscht. Sein Blut rauschte mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit Richtung Süden, als er das Gesicht des Jüngeren betrachtete. 

Shions Augen waren nur zur Hälfte geöffnet, seine Wangen waren rosig angehaucht, seine Lippen in Erwartung geöffnet und er atmete schwer.  
Seine Hände hatten sich immer noch in Nezumis Shirt in seinen Rücken gekrallt. Und mit einem Mal sah er Nezumi an, als wäre dieser total auf den Kopf gefallen.

"Ich..." Sein Blick wich den grauen Augen aus. "Ich will wissen, dass du wirklich bei mir bist. Ich habe so oft von dir geträumt, von solchen Berührungen durch deine Hand." Er zog sich an Nezumis Nacken hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, verlangend. "Bitte, Nezumi. Zeig mir, dass du bei mir bist.", flüsterte er. Er spreizte willig seine Beine, so, dass Nezumi nicht anders konnte, als zwischen ihnen seinen Platz zu finden. "Ich will dich. Ich will dich spüren und nichts weiter als dich. Ich liebe dich Nezumi... So sehr, dass es mich in den vergangenen Jahren fasst umgebracht hat. Die Lieb' ist Wahrheit ganz."

Nezumi starrte in diese roten Augen. Dann machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein freches Grinsen breit. "Du willst mich mit Shakespeare ködern? Das ist aber so gar nicht Eure Art, Eure Majestät." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Shion, ich bin hier bei dir und werde auch nicht wieder fortgehen. Du sollest dich nicht zu so etwas verpflichtet fühlen."   
Shion schüttelte den Kopf und zog eine Schnute. "Nezumi, ich tue das, weil ich es will." Seine Hand fuhr an dem starken Körper herab und strich über die Erregung des Älteren. Nezumi sog harsch die Luft ein. "Und weil ich darauf gewartet habe. In jeder stürmischen Nacht." Nezumi starrte weiter den unter ihm Liegenden an, als seine Augen sich erneut weiteten. Shion blickte ernst zurück.

"Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich habe noch immer keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Sex, ich wäre mir wie ein Verräter vorgekommen." Nezumi war wie erstarrt. "Du bist ein Idiot..." Doch dann lächelte er. "Aber ein wahnsinnig liebenswerter Idiot." Er spiegelte Shions Bewegung und fuhr zum Becken des Kleineren.

"Ngh!", kam es dem Jüngeren über die Lippen. "Willst du es wirklich?", fragte er noch einmal ernst, woraufhin Shion eifrig nickte.   
Der Grauhaarige lächelte, beugte sich wieder zum Weißhaarigen hinab und versiegelte ihre Lippen, während er sein Becken fordernd gegen das des Kleineren presste. Der Kuss wurde verlangender und Ihnen beiden begann es in ihrer Kleidung wirklich zu warm zu werden.

Die schlanken Hände des Älteren fuhren unter das Shirt des Jüngeren, liebkosten jeden Zentimeter dieser beinahe verboten weichen Haut, strichen über die erhärteten Nippel.  
Shion half dem Grauäugigen, als dieser versuchte, das Shirt dieser mageren Person entlich von dem begehrten Körper zu streifen.

Kaum sah sich Shion ohne Oberteil gegenüber eines noch immer vollständig bekleideten Nezumi, ergriff er die Initiative und lies seine Finger die helle Haut unter diesem gelblichen Shirt erforschen. 

Als seine Finger über die raue Brandnarbe am Rücken Älteren strichen, schien dieser leicht die Geduld zu verlieren und entledigte sich selbst des nun störenden Stoffes.   
Bei diesem Anblick stockte Shion kurz der Atem; Nezumi hatte an Muskeln in den vergangenen Jahren noch um einiges zugelegt, und es stand ihm alles andere als schlecht.

Erneut küssten sie sich und der Raum erschien dem Kleineren mit einem Mal heiß und stickig, aber auf eine merkwürdig erregende Art und Weise.  
'Wann ist es hier drinnen so heiß geworden? Ich kann kaum atmen..'

"Nezumi...", stöhnte Shion, als der Größer sich von seinen Lippen löste und nach kreativeren Orten zu suchen, um seine endlose Gier nach dem Jüngeren irgendwie besänftigen zu können.

Er saugte an dem hellen Hals, seine Zunge fuhr über diese verführerische, rote Schlange. Nezumi schmunzelte.  
'So wie die Schlange Eva verführt hat, hat diese rote Schlange Yves verführen können...'

Die Laute, die Shion von sich gab, klangen wie Musik in den Ohren des Schauspielers. Er wollte mehr davon hören, Shion in vollendeter Euphorie erleben.  
Der Rotäugige biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wölbte seinen Rücken den Berührungen entgegen, als die schlanken Hände des Älteren an seinen Seiten entlang strichen. Erschrocken schlug Shion sich die Hand vor den Mund.

"Ist meine Mutter..." "Keine Sorge, Karan ist zu einer Freundin namens Ryoko gegangen.", antwortete Nezumi ruhig und zog Shions Hand weg.  
"Es wird dich keiner außer mir hören." Er presste erneut ihre Becken aneinander, was mit einem erneuten Stöhnen seitens des Jüngeren belohnt wurde.   
Er beugte sich vor, bis Shion seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte.   
"Doch will ich Euch hören, Eure Majestät." Er zog Shions Hand von dessen Gesicht weg.  
Die blassen Hände des Jüngeren fuhren hoch zu Nezumis Haaren und lößten das Haarband. Das dunkle Haar war beträchtlich länger geworden, als Shion es in Erinnerung hatte. Es floss über die schmalen und doch starken Schulter hinaus und kitzelte ihn im Gesicht.  
Shions zarte Hand fuhr zu Nezumis Hosenbund und öffnete den Knopf, zog den Reißverschluss runter, dann die Hose mitsamt der Unterhose. Nezumi streifte sich beides eilends vom Leib, bevor er dieselbe Prozedur an seinem Weißhaarigen Partner durchführte.

Plötzlich setzte Shion sich auf, seine Hand presste gegen die Brust des Grauhaarigen, schupste ihn auf seinen Rücken.  
Nezumi sah ihn fragend an, doch ließ Shion seinen Willen.  
Shion beugte sich nun über seinen Geliebten, küsste dessen Hals, über die Brust, den Bauch hinab. Seine Zunge zog eine Linie, die auf Nezumis Körper zu brennen schien, bis hin zum Becken.

Scharf sog die Ratte die Luft ein, als die warme, feuchte Zunge des Jüngeren an seinem Glied hinauf bis zur Spitze fuhr. Er stöhnte laut auf, als seine Spitze von Shions warmen Lippen umschlossen wurde und der Kleinere begann, an seinem Schaft zu saugen. 'Wie viele Pornos muss Shion gesehen haben, um sich dieses theoretische Wissen anzueignen? Was ist denn mit der scheuen, unwissenden Jungfrau passiert?', schoss es Nezumi durch den Kopf. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm jedoch nicht, da Shions Kopf mit einem Mal nach vorn ruckte und ihn komplett in sich aufnahm.  
"Argh... Shion... Du...", konnte der Ältere nur zu Stande bringen, als er seinen Rücken durchbog. Shion wusste aber, was Nezumi ihm sagen wollte; er würde bald kommen. 

Nezumis Augen richteten sich erneut auf Shion und ihm stockte der Atem; Der Jüngere sah ihn mit großen, unschuldig wirkenden Augen an, seine Wangen waren gerötet, während er Nezumi den für ihn definitiv besten Blowjob seines bisherigen Lebens gab. Der kleinere schloss die Augen, und Nezumi spürte Shions Zähne über sein erhitztes Fleisch streichen, als er seinen Kopf in saugenden Bewegungen auf und ab bewegte.   
Das war zu viel.  
Nezumis Hände griffen nach Shions Haar, als er seinen Rücken durchbog, den Kopf zurückwarf und mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam.

Shion schluckte alles brav hinunter, saugte jeden Tropfen ein, wollte nichts der salzigen Flüssigkeit vergeuden.  
Er richtete sich auf und lächelte den Größeren mit seinem üblichen Lächeln an, welches zu sagen schien: "Ich bin immer noch dein Shion. Der selbe, immer so unschuldig und süßlächelnde Dummkopf. Und das wird sich auch niemals ändern."  
Nezumis Hand legte sich auf Shions Wange, sein Daumen strich über die rote Narbe und zog ihn zu sich hinab.  
Kaum berührten sich ihre Lippen, kaum tanzten ihre Zungen, war das Feuer erneut entfacht. 

Nezumi drehte sich mit Shion, sodass er über ihm kniete und mit seinen Lippen den bleichen Hals verwöhnte. Sein Mund hinterließ violette Flecken.  
Die eleganten Finger des Musikers glitten an dem zierlichen Körper hinab und tanzten um das Glied des Kleineren. Shion keuchte erregt und wölbte sich dem Größeren entgegen. Diese Bewegung erschien Nezumi wie ein Schrei nach mehr, als würde jede einzelne Faser des jüngeren Körpers "Nimm mich!" schreien.  
Seine grau-silbernen Augen richteten sich auf Shions rote , und der Jüngere sprach die Worte, die Nezumis Verstand vollends ausschalteten.

"Du musst nicht mehr nur mit deinen Blicken nach mir gieren. Nimm dir endlich, wonach du gierst."  
Shion zog den Kopf des Grauhaarigen zu seinem und wisperte, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen: "Nimm mich."

Daraufhin legte der Ältere zwei seiner Finger an Shions weichen Lippen.   
"Saug an ihnen. Du wirst mir später dafür danken."   
Brav tat Shion wie ihm geheißen und Nezumi wurde noch härter, da ihn dieses Bild sehr stark an den Anblick erinnerte, als Shion an seinem Glied gesaugt hatte.   
Kurze Zeit später verließen seine Finger die feuchte Mundhöhle.

Prompt wanderten Nezumis Finger zu Shions Hintern.  
Sein Zeigefinger berührte den Muskelring dort vorsichtig. Shion verkrampfte sich erst, krallte seine Hände in Nezumis Schultern, ehe er sich dem nassen Finger bestätigend entgegen drückte.   
Der Schauspieler küsste ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte beruhigend: "Ich werde vorsichtig sein."  
Dann schob er langsam seinen Finger in den heißen Körper.   
Shions Augen weiteten sich und er verkrampfte sich erneut, als er den Eindringling spürte.  
"Entspann dich.", sagte Nezumi sanft und küsste ihn.  
Als er merkte, wie sich der Kleinere entspannte, drang er weiter in ihn ein, suchte nach etwas ganz bestimmten.  
"Sag mir, ob das wehtut."  
"Was meinst d- ARGH!"  
Shion riss die Augen auf und wölbte seinen Rücken stark durch. Nezumi grinste. "Gefunden."   
Erbarmungslos steifte er immer wieder diesen Punkt tief in seinem Liebhaber, welcher langsam aber sicher sämtliche Selbstkontrolle zur Hölle fahren lies.   
Der Ältere lies einen zweiten Finger in ihn fahren und spreizte sie.

"N-Nezu-mi", keuchte er, als er sich selbst auf den Fingern auf und ab bewegte.  
Immer wieder dehnte Nezumi die inneren Muskeln, erfreut, gleich selbst in diese enge Hitze eindringen zu können, ehe er seine Finger aus dem Jüngeren zog.

Shion murrte und bewegte seine Hüften hektisch, versuchte, den Verlust der Finger wettzumachen.  
Nezumi sah ihn fragend an.  
"Nachttisch, oberste Schublade...", antwortete Shion auf die stumme Frage. Nezumi griff mit der einen Hand nach der Schublade, während er mit der anderen Shions harten Nippeln Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Er öffnete die Schublade, fischte die Tube Gleitcreme heraus, und verteilte die Creme großzügig auf seinem Glied.  
Er positionierte sich über dem Jüngeren, blickte ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen.  
Der Albino nickte nur und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter.

Beide stöhnten auf, als Nezumis Glied in die feuchte Enge eindrang.  
Sofort schlang Shion seine Beine um die Hüfte des Schauspielers und zwang ihn so, noch tiefer in ihn einzudringen.   
Nezumi küsste seinen Geliebten, fragte durch den Kuss ob er weitermachen dürfe. Shion küsste wild zurück. 'Ok.'

Ihr Rythmus war so perfekt, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Nezumis Bewegungen wurden härter und schneller, Shion krallte sich atemlos in seine Schultern.  
Er schrie jedes Mal voller Lust auf, wenn Nezumi diesen einen Punkt in ihm traf.

Der Hunger nach mehr, das unersättliche Verlangen, Hitze, Enge...  
Ein Schrei und ein lautes Stöhnen durchschnitten die Luft.  
"NE-zumi!" "Shion!" 

Eine Explosion.  
So fühlte es sich für sie beide an.   
Shion kam zuerst. Seine Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um Nezumi zusammen und sein Samen fühlte sich warm und klebrig auf ihrer beider Haut an.  
Als Nezumi über die Spitze getrieben wurde, konnte Shion die warme Flüssigkeit in sich spüren.

Der Größere klappte über seinem Freund zusammen und Shion schlang seine Arme um den muskulösen Körper. 

"Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist.", flüsterte er in das dunkle Haar.  
"Ich bin froh, zurück zu sein.", antwortete Nezumi und küsste seinen Shion.

 

"Nie wieder Abschiedsküsse."


	3. Der Morrgen danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel sprich es ziemlich gut aus ;)
> 
> Doch es gibt auch Besuch, der sich über Nezumis Anwesenheit etwas aufregt...

Shion blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht, das durch die Vorhänge lugte. Der Balkon war unter einer dicken Decke glänzenden Schnees bedeckt, in dem man perfekte Schneeengel machen könnte. Der Albino lächelte.  
Moment... er lächelte?   
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal ehrlich gelächelt? Er fühlte dieses warme Gefühl von Glück, was ihm seit 1850 Tagen so selten passiert war. Tag 1851... Ich bin nicht mehr allein... Er kuschelte sich in das gemütliche Kissen, sog den heimischen Duft ein, eher er sich umdrehte um sich an Nezumis muskulöse Brust zu kuscheln. So warm...   
Der Ältere schlang seine starken Arme um den fragilen Körper und bettete sein schönes Gesicht in das weiße Haar.   
"Lebende Menschen sind warm, nicht wahr, Shion?" Der Grauhaarige zwirbelte an einer weißen Locke und küsste Shions warme Stirn. Der Jüngere schmiegte sich noch enger an die blasse Haut, der Schönheit, fuhr mit seinen Fingernägeln darüber. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um Nezumis Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen. 

Der Größere grinste in den Kuss. "Ihr seid unersättlich, nicht wahr, Eure Majestät?"   
Der Weißhaarige zog bestätigend an den schlanken und doch so maskulinen Schultern, woraufhin sich der Grauäugige über seinen Lover rollte. Shion öffnete seine Beine, um Nezumi zwischen sie zu lassen. Doch als Nezumis Zeigefinger an seinem bereits erhärteten Penis hinabfuhr und den Muskelring berührte, presste Shion vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen.   
Überrascht zog Nezumi sofort seinen Finger zurück.

 

"Shion, was...", begann er verängstigt. Doch dann grinste er, als Shion sich wieder entspannte. "Tut Euch Euer königlicher Hintern weh, Euer Hoheit? Glaub mir, es wäre noch schlimmer, hätten wir weder Saliva noch Gel benutzt." 

Shion begann zu grinsen, und somit legte sich auch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Größeren.  
Sein Herz setzte für ein paar Schläge aus. Ja Shion, du bist noch immer der selbe naiver Hohlkopf, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Er küsste seinen Geliebten noch einmal und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position, was dem Kleineren ein Winseln entlockte.   
"Außerdem..." Nezumis Hände fuhren an den schmalen Seiten auf und ab. "ist deine Mutter höchstwahrscheinlich wieder da, und da du, wie letzte Nacht bewiesen ein Schreihals beim Sex bist, wäre das Ganze wohl etwas peinlich, nicht wahr?"

 

Seit Nezumi seine Mutter erwähnt hatte, war Shions Gesicht mit jedem Wort in einen dunkleren Rotton abgedriftet. "D-Dann sollten wir mal aufstehen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so spät aufgestanden bin.", meinte der Angesprochene verlegen und kratze sich betreten am Hinterkopf.  
Gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, packte ihn jedoch sein Partner und warf ihn wie einen nassen Sack über seine Schulter. Ein erschrockener Laut entwich Shions Lippen

"HEY! Lass mich runter, Nezumi!", forderte er empört, was er jedoch sofort mit seinen roten Wangen zu revidieren schien, als er von dem Schauspieler gegen die geschlossene Zimmertür gepresst wurde. Seine Augen nahmen die Größe von Tennisbällen an, was Nezumi als Zustimmung erkannt und ihn wild gegen das Holz küsste. Der Kleinere war erst wie paralysiert, gab jedoch auf, als die Zunge des Älteren um Einlass bat und seine Augen sich wie durch einen Zauber schlossen.

Fast hätte er erwartet, dass sein Geliebter ihn tatsächlich gegen die Tür nehmen würde, doch verwarf diesen schmutzigen Gedanken sofort wieder, denn eben jener löste sich mit einem frechen Grinsen von dem Kleineren, wandte sich um und ging auf seine und Shions Klamotten zu, welche im ganzen Raum verstreut waren.  
Shion rutschte an der Tür zu Boden, woraufhin der Größere sein Grinsen noch erweiterte.  
"Hast du gedacht, ich würde dich jetzt, mit deinem schmerzenden Hintern, gegen die Tür vögeln?"   
Shions Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. In rot eingebundene Bände.  
Sich das Lachen verkneifend packte Nezumi die Sachen seines Freundes und warf sie ihm zielsicher ins Gesicht. "Zieh dir was an, sonst kriegt die Kundschaft noch einen Herz-Kreislauf-Kollaps."  
Die beiden zogen sich an und Nezumis Hand wanderte bereits zum Türgriff, als Shion ihn zurückhielt. "Ich bereite... Meine Mutter besser erst einmal auf dich vor...", nuschelte er, woraufhin der Dunkelhaarige zustimmend nickte. "Ich hab dich gestern durchs Fenster hier rein verfrachtet, und habe in der Küche den Zettel gefunden, dass sie noch bis spät bei Ryoko sein würde. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass ich hier bin." Shion nickte und küsste Nezumi noch einmal, ehe er "Ich komm dich gleich holen" flüsterte.

 

Als sich die Tür hinter Shion schloss, war dieser plötzlich wahnsinnig nervös. Langsam Schlich er die Stufen hinunter bis in die Küche. Karan summte fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie Pfannkuchen in einer Pfanne briet.  
"Ah, Shion! Schön, dass du schon wach..." Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie ihren Sohn mit einem glücklichen Lächeln erblickte. "Shion, du wirkst glücklich... Glücklicher als in den letzten 5 Jahren..." Besorgt ging sie auf ihren Jungen zu.   
"Hast du was genommen?"

"Nein! Es..." Der Weißhaarige starrte auf den Boden, seine Wangen glühten.  
"Nezumi ist zurück."   
Karan starrte den Albino an, bis ihr Gesicht sich in ein strahlendes Lächeln verwandelte. "Bring ihn hier runter, Shion! Er soll mit uns frühstücken!"

Gesagt, getan. Shions Herz schien das eines Hamsters zu sein, als er die Treppe hoch rannte und die Zimmertür aufriss.   
Die Schönheit saß auf Shions Bett, an die Wand gelehnt, ein Bein angewinkelt und ein Buch in der Hand; Macbeth.   
"Danke, dass du es gerettet hast.", sprach die melodische Stimme. Shions Wangen erröteten, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte.  
"Meine Mutter möchte, dass du mit uns frühstückst. Ich hoffe, du magst Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup?"  
In einem Schneidersitz sitzend zog Nezumi seinen zierlichen Freund auf seinen Schoß. "Gern."  
Shion schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als der Grauäugige seine Hüften von hinten gegen die seinen presste. Er küsste sich am Ohr des Weißhaarigen entlang, nahm das Läppchen zwischen zwischen seine Zähne und nippte mehrfach daran.  
Shion spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag um das dreifache beschleunigte, denn die Hände des Älteren begannen, über seinen gesamten Körper strich.   
Der Kleinere drehte sich um, sodass er breitbeinig auf dem Schoß seines Partners saß, bevor dieser mit einem Grinsen fragte: "Gibt es auch einen schönen Nachtisch?"   
Der Albino lächelte verheißungsvoll und bedeckte Nezumis Lippen erneut mit den seinen.

"HEY ihr zwei! Die Pfannkuchen werden noch kalt!", rief Karans freundliche Stimme von unten. Der Kleinere der beiden wollte dieser Aufforderung eigentlich nachkommen, jedoch schien sein Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen und er presste sich noch enger an den Schauspieler.   
Dieser sich hingegen besser im Griff zu haben. "Wir müssen essen und trinken, Euer Majestät." Shion nickte bestätigend, ehe er ganz ernst und sachlich antwortete: "Wir müssen schließlich verlorene Flüssigkeit ersetzen.   
Nezumi blinzelte, beugte sich vor und hielt sich den vor Lachen schmerzenden Bauch. Der verwunderte Blick schien seinen Lachanfall noch zu verstärken, der Größere musste sich an Shions Schulter abstützen. "Wie... Kannst du... Sowas... Mit einem... Ganz neutralen... Gesichtsausdruck sagen?", brachte er unter seinen Lachern zustande.  
Shion betrachtete etwas ratlos die Miene seines Geliebten, eher er den Grauhaarigen am Hinterkopf packte, zu sich zog, um ihre Lippen aufeinander zu pressen.   
Das tiefe Lachen erstarb, wurde durch ein erotisches Raunen seitens Nezumis ersetzt. Der Albino löste sich jedoch recht schnell wieder von seinem Freund, den angesäuerten Blick ignorierend. Lächelnd packte er den Größeren an der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Treppe.  
"Komm, die Pfannkuchen warten." Nezumi die Treppe runterziehend, lachte er sich innerlich über sich selbst kaputt.

Nezumi war gänzlich unwohl, als er die Frau erblickte, welche eifrig einen Turm Pfannkuchen in Ahornsirup ertränkte.   
Sein Magen zog sich stärker zusammen, als sich die Frau umdrehte und ihn anlächelte. Doch perlweiß wurde sein Gesicht, als Karan ihn schraubstockartig in die Arme schloss.   
"Ich bin so froh! Shion hat mir so viel von dir erzählt, er konnte manchmal gar nicht aufhören, von dir zu schwärmen! Er hat nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben..." Zaghaft erwiderte der Grauhaarige die Umarmung. 'Also daher hat Shion seine alles und jeden Liebende Art..." Plötzlich drehte die Dame sich wieder von ihm weg und drückte beiden Jungen je einen Teller in die Hand. "Kommt, ihr zwei Süßen."  
Die zwei jungen Männer setzten sich an zum Dekore passenden Esstisch und begannen, schweigend ihr Mal zu verspeisen und eifrig viel, viel Wasser zu trinken.

"Warum trinkt ihr denn, als wäret ihr zwei Wochen in der Sahara gewesen?", wollte Karan neugierig wissen, woraufhin sich Shions Tomatenmodus aktivierte und Nezumi breit grinste. Eine Antwort gaben sie nicht. 

"Ach Shion, Inukashi und Junior wollten gleich mal nach dir sehen. Der Kleine vermisst dich wohl sehr." Der Albino verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser und hustete ein paar Mal, ehe er Nezumi einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Er sah jedoch Nezumis Blick und beantwortete rasch die stumm gestellte Frage. "Junior ist das Kind, welches wir damals gerettet haben. Inukashi hat ihn Shion genannt, woraufhin wir ihn alle Junior nennen.  
Er weiß, dass er weder Inukashis noch mein Kind ist, und auch, dass Inukashi ein Junge ist, trotzdem ist er für ihn Mama und ich Papa. Also wunder dich nicht." Immer leiser wurde seine Stimme, so dass Nezumi gen Ende Mühe hatte, das Genuschel zu verstehen. Es brachte ihn jedoch zum Grinsen und er zog seinen Freund am Kragen zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

"Neben deinem stressigen Job und der Aushilfe im Laden kannst du auch noch ein Vater sein?", stellte er beeindruckt fest, dich das sanfte Lächeln auf den Lippen des Weißhaarigen erstarb sofort.   
Beschämt wandte er seinen Blick ab und sah zu Boden, bevor er sprach.  
"Ich bin kein guter Vater, Nezumi. Ich übernehme das Schulische für Inukashi, wie Elternsprechtage, Elternabende und Ähnliches, jedoch kann ich, weil ich mich oft überarbeite, oft nicht für ihn da sein. Es... Es schmerzt, wenn ich ihn manchmal sehe. Er erinnert mich an den Tag, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe..." Nezumi senkte betroffen seinen Blick. "Es tut mir Leid, Shion." Schweigend aßen sie weiter, Karan hatte sich taktvoll aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten. 

"Du hast da etwas Sirup an der Wange, Shion."   
Der Jüngere blickte verwundert in die grauen Augen, als sie gerade abräumten. Shion wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken. "Besser?" Der Grauhaarige grinste. "Du hast es bloß verschmiert. Lass mich mal..." Ohne, dass Shion überhaupt hätte reagieren können, beugte sich die Ratte vor und küsste ihn mit geöffneten Lippen auf die Wange. Seine Zunge fuhr an der klebrigen Flüssigkeit entlang, ehe er begann, den Sirup mit seinen Zähnen abzuknabbern.   
Der Weißhaarige war wie paralysiert, bis diese wunderbaren Lippen seine Wange verließen. "Süß.", war Nezumis Kommentar, als er sich über die Lippen leckte. Seine Stimme war dunkel und verführerisch, wie Honig.

Das Schellen der Türklingel ruinierte den Moment. Shion wurde sich plötzlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass, seine Mutter jeden Moment die Tür hätte kommen können. Sein Kopf wurde rot. "Shion, kannst du bitte an die Tür gehen? Das sind bestimmt Inukashi und Junior!", rief Karan aus dem Wohnzimmer. "S-Sicher!" Um Nezumis frechem Grinsen zu entkommen, rannte er praktisch auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf. Sofort hellte sich sein Blick um 200 Watt auf, als er Inukashi sah und Shion Juniorin die Arme sprang. 

"Hallo Junior! Hey Inukashi!", begrüßte er die beiden erfreut. Sofort war der Hundeleier skeptisch. "Hast du Pillen eingeworfen, Shion?", war seine Begrüßung. "Papa, du strahlst ja so! Ist die Person, auf die du wartest, da?" Shion lächelte glücklich und gab Junior einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ja. Ja, er ist zurück." Inukashis Kinnlade klappte nach unten, ehe er sich fasst und sich an Shion vorbeiquetschte.

"WO BIST DU?! KOMM SOFORT RAUS DU VERFLUCHTE, VERFICKTE SCHEISS RATTE! KOMM HER UND STELL DICH MEINER FAUST! ICH VERARBEITE DICH ZU HUNDEFUTTER DU KLEINES, VERSCHISSENES-" "Inukashi!", unterbrach ihn Shion.

Langsam, so als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, kamen die grauen Augen um die Ecke.

"Schönen Tag, Hundeleier.", grüßte er, auf eine halb spöttische, halb ehrlich erfreute Art und Weise.  
"DU...!" Aufbrausend stampfte Inukashi auf die Grauhaarige Schönheit zu, holte schon mit der Faust aus, jedoch schob sich Shion zwischen die beiden ewigen Streihälse.   
"Nein, Inukashi! Er hat schon bezahlt, glaub mir.", beschwichtigte Shion den aggressiven Jungen. Dieser spuckte ihm fast versehentlich ins Gesicht. "Lass mich raten; du hast ihm ordentlich eine verpasst und dich dann von ihm nach allen Regeln der Kunst durchficken lassen, oder?"

Shion aktivierte wieder seinen Tomatenmodus und die Kinnlade des Hundeleiers klappte erneut auf. "Ich hab ihm darum gebeten.", murmelte der Albino beschämt. Bevor Inukashi angemessen reagieren konnte, klinkte sich Junior in das Gespräch ein. "Du bist ein hübscher Junge. Ich hab noch nie graue Augen gesehen." Nezumi starrte das Kind verwirrt an, ehe er fing und seinen Geliebten angrinste. "Déjà-vu." Shions Rot wurde noch um Einiges dunkler sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war. Zufrieden belächelte Nezumi die erhitzen Wangen seines Partners, ehe er sich hinkniete, um mit Junior auf Augenhöhe sein zu können. "Hallo Shion Junior. Ich bin Nezumi.", stellte Nezumi ich freundlich lächelnd vor. Junior sah ihn argwöhnisch an, ehe er antwortete. "Papa war ganz traurig, dass du nicht bei ihm warst." Das schöne Gesicht gefror kurz, bis Nezumi schuldbewusst seinen Kopf zu Boden senkte. "Ich weiß. Ich habe mich bereits häufig dafür entschuldigt und es gibt nichts in meinem Leben, was ich mehr bereue, als Shion diese Folter zugefügt zu haben." 

Er nahm Juniors kleine Hände und sie gegen seine Brust. "Junior, ich liebe deinen Vater. Und ich werde ihm das nicht noch einmal diesen Schmerz aussetzten. Das verspreche ich dir. Außerdem möchte ich auch ab dem heutigen Tag für dich da sein. Ich fühle mich, seit Shion dich damals gerettet hat, auch verantwortlich. "Wir haben ihn gerettet, Nezumi." Der Grauhaarige zog bloß eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wandte sich jedoch schnell wieder Junior zu. 

"Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht magst mind auch nicht vertraust, doch ich vertraue dir. Ich hoffe, dass du..." Doch der kleine Körper sprang ihn an und umschloss seinen Körper wie eine Zange.   
"Papa hat dich ganz doll lieb und hat dir verziehen. Also tue ich das auch." Er lößte sich und strahlte ihn mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an.

"Willkommen in unserer Familie, Papi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn du Ideen hast, wie´s weiter gehen könnte, immer her damit ;)


	4. Das 2. Frühstück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hab total vergessen auch hier das letzte Kapitel zu posten :O  
> Sooooooooorry

Nezumi sah aus, als habe er einen Geist gesehen, ebenso wie Inukashi.

 

„P-Papi?", fragte er verunsichert. Junior grinste mit leuchtenden Augen. „Papa hat dich lieb und du hast mich danach gerettet und passt auf mich auf. Also habe ich eine Mama einen Papa und einen Papi." Shion Senior grinste verschmitzt, während sein Partner immer noch in einer Schockstarre gefangen zu sein schien und auch Inukashi schien sich alles andere als wohl zu fühlen.

 

Der Albino konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und begann zu lachen, was den Grauhaarigen wachzurütteln schien. „Amüsierst du dich auch prächtig?", blaffte Nezumi, doch Shion gluckste noch ein paar Mal, ehe er antwortete. „Nein... Niemals!" Der Ältere verdrehte die Augen und hob Junior in seine Arme. „Und was ist jetzt eigentlich mein Job als Papi?", fragte er interessiert und bereute es sofort, als er dieses Leuchten in den hübschen roten Augen, welches einen langen und detaillierten Vortrag versprach. „Also... Junior wohnt die Woche über bei Inukashi und kommt am Wochenende her, wenn er will. Wir übernehmen die schulischen Pflichten, da Inukashi davon weder etwas hält, noch etwas davon kann. Das heißt, dass wir mit ihm für Tests lernen werden und zu den Elternabenden und Elternsprechtagen gehen werden." 

 

„Und wehe du beleidigst in seiner Gegenwart meine Hunde, du..." „Inukashi!", unterbrach Shion. Junior sah verwundert von seiner Mama zu seinem Papa und zu seinem Papi.

 

„Mama, magst du Papi nicht?" Der Hundeleiher hielt inne, blickte zu dem Kleinen, zu Shion und Nezumi, atmete tief durch und gab seine Antwort. 

 

„So einfach ist das nicht. Wir sind nur sehr oft unterschiedlicher Meinung."

 

Eine erdrückende Stille senkte sich über die vier jungen Männer. Shion tippelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis er die peinliche Stille überdrüssig war. 

 

„Wollt ihr noch Pfannkuchen? Es sind noch welche übrig." Junior zeigt ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ja! Haben Papi und du schon gegessen?" Shion wuschelte ihm durch das braune Haar. „Ja, aber kannst du kannst Nezumi dann am Tisch alles fragen, was du willst." 

 

Geschockt blickte der Grauhaarige die zwei grinsenden Shions an, einer lächelte ehrlich erfreut, einer diabolisch.

 

„Gibt es in der Welt viel zu sehen?" „Mehr, als man jemals sehen könnte." „Hast du viel gesehen?" „Ja." „Als was arbeitest du?" „Schauspieler." „Wow! Papa sagte, du könntest singen! Kannst du singen?" „Ja." „Ist deine Familie froh, dass du wieder hier bist?" Nezumi biss sich auf die Lippen, Inukashi hielt in der Bewegung, die Gabel mit dem Pfannkuchenstück zu seinem Mund zu führen, inne und Shion hielt den Atem an, gespannt auf Nezumis Antwort. 

 

Nezumi schluckte. „Ich habe keine Familie. Deine Papa ist alles, was mir an Familie geblieben ist." Junior wirkte verwirrt und sah betreten zu Boden. Eine schwere Stille breite sich wie dichter, dunkler Nebel. Doch dann lächelte Junior. „Du hast jetzt viel mehr an Familie! Oma, Mama, Papa, du und ich – wir sind eine Familie! Und die Hunde!" Ein geschockter Ausdruck legte sich auf das hübsche Gesicht, ehe er ein vertrautes Quieken vernahm. Ein Blick zu seinem Geliebten und er wusste nicht, ob das Quieken von den Ratten oder Shion kam. 

 

„Wieso grinst du jetzt so?" Shion lächelte verschmitzt, während er zwischen Junior und Nezumi hin und her blickte. „Ach nichts. Nur das das genau das ist, was ich auch versuche, dir klar zu machen..." Er stand auf und kam auf seinen Geliebten zu, schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Älteren, und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Stirn.

 

„Du bist nicht allein. Du hast hier immer eine Familie."

 

Der Weißhaarige japste erschrocken, als die Ratte ihre Arme spontan um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog, so dass er nun breitbeinig auf Nezumis Schoß saß. Sanft strichen seine Lippen über Shions Ohrmuschel, ehe ein gehauchtes „Ich liebe dich" den zarten Körper erbeben ließ. 

 

„Verdammt, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", unterbrach Inukashi die beiden genervt.

 

„Zu gern, Hundeleiher. Nur sind noch Leute im Haus, die sich durch diese beeindruckende Sound-Kulisse definitiv gestört fühlen würden.", antwortete Nezumi trocken. Shions Gesicht wurde noch einige Töne dunkler. Sofort presste er sein Gesicht in Nezumis Nacken, um seine glühenden Wangen zu verbergen.

 

Das freche Grinsen des Grauhaarigen konnte er mit seinem inneren Auge sehen. 

 

"DER JUNGE IST ERST SECHS, NEZUMI!! LEB DEINE PERVERSITÄTEN AN SHION AUS, WENN DER KLEINE NICHT DABEI IST!" 

 

"Was sind Perversitäten?", fragte Junior interessiert, woraufhin alle anderen in ein peinliches Schweigen verfielen. Shion sprang mit hochrotem Schädel von Nezumis Schoß, ehe er sich vor seinen Adoptivsohn kniete und ihn mit einem peinlich berührten Blick begutachtete. "Es-Es ist nichts von Bedeutung. Erwähne es nur nicht gegenüber anderen Leuten... Und erst recht nicht gegenüber Oma Karan, ja? Vergiss es einfach, ok?" Hinter sich hörte er Nezumis unterdrücktes Lachen, welches ihn noch mehr erröten ließ. Es hörte sích an wie 'was wäre, wenn deine Mutter das letzte Nacht mitgekriegt hätte?' . Das half ihm nicht bei der Konzentration. "Hast du verstanden, Junior?" Der kleine Junge nickte, ehe seine lächelnde Antwort Shion Senior halb in die Verzweiflung trieb. "Ich werd's gleich googlen, Papa."

Nezumi konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los. Shions geballte Faust schlug schwächlich auf die Brust des Lachenden ein, ehe dieser seine Hand sanft aber bestimmt um das dürre Handgelenk schloss. 

"Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen freue ich mich tatsächlich auf dieses 'ruhige' Leben. Ich werde anscheinend einiges zu lachen haben.", brachte Nezumi unter seinen Lachern hervor, ehe er seinen Geliebten an sich presste und ihm sanft ins Ohr flüsterte. 

"Und ein Leben mit dir? Wie soll ich da denn bitte Nein sagen können?"


End file.
